L'amour fait mal
by vampirette3000
Summary: Edward est mort. Bella est arrivé trop tard à Volterra./ Autrefois un OS, aujourd'hui 2 chapitres. Attention aux sentimentaux.
1. Pourquoi?

_Chanson à écouter en lisant cette histoire:_

_'Missing' par 'Evanescence'  
_

* * *

Flash back :

« Edward, EDWARD! Regarde-moi, je suis vivante! » criais-je, espérant qu'il puisse m'entendre. Mais il continuait d'avancer et de s'approcher dangereusement du soleil. Puis, l'horloge sonna. Des capes noires arrivèrent et prirent Edward avec eux. Je les suivais en essayant de ne pas être vu. Mon cœur battait à la chamade. Mais ils marchaient très vite et je devais courir pour pouvoir les suivre. L'un d'eux se retourna et m'aperçut. Ils s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent vers moi. Quand Edward me vu, son visage s'illumina pendant une seconde. Il me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

« Si j'avais su… ne soit pas trop lente, s'il-te-plaît, Bella. » Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien signifier? Et puis je compris. La faute qu'il venait de faire était impardonnable, que je sois toujours vivante ou non. Ces yeux se remplirent de larmes...

« Je t'aime » fut la dernière chose qu'il dit.

Et puis je m'évanouissais. Je me réveillai dans mon lit douillait chez Charlie. Mais même si je venais de me réveiller, je savais que, malheureusement, ce dernier évènement n'était pas juste un mauvais rêve.

3 ans plus tard

Après sa disparition, je perdu contact avec les Cullen, mais aussi avec le monde qui m'entourait. Je me foutais de ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors de ma bulle. Je ne me levais pas le matin, et mangeais encore moins. Je ne lisais rien. Je n'écoutais pas de musique. J'allais à l'école, mais mes notes étaient médiocres. Mais malgré ça, je ne voulais pas partir. Je croyais des fois sentir sa présence. IL était partout. Puis, au bout de quelques semaines, je me disais qu'il me manquait quelque chose, mais ce n'était pas LUI. C'était quelque chose de plus fort, de plus attirant encore. C'était la vie. Une autre vie. Je pris mes affaires et laissait une note à Charlie. Je suis allé à la banque et j'ai retiré assez d'argent pour un billet d'avion allé, mais pas retour. J'allai à l'aéroport avec mes bagages, mon argent et mon peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Quand se fut mon tour d'acheter mon billet, je regardais la femme qui travaillait là, lui lança un regard de défit et parla pour la première fois depuis 4 ans, depuis qu'il était partit.

« Un billet pour l'Italie, s'il-vous-plaît. »


	2. Le début de la fin

PDV Bella

Je me promenais avec Félix qui me faisait visiter la spectaculaire demeure des Volturi. Cette demeure regorgeait de mystères, de souvenirs… _De très mauvais souvenirs_ pensais-je alors. Non! Je me suis promis que je ne penserais plus à lui. Il est parti. Loin. En continuant ma marche dans le château, si puis-je ainsi m'exprimer, mes yeux se posèrent sur une photo. Il y avait une bonne partie des visages que je reconnus, d'autres non. Félix se retourna alors et s'aperçu que je m'intéressais à la photo.

« Je me rappelle ce jour. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane, Alec, Moi, Démétri, Heidi, Léticia et Jacque. » Me dit-il en me pointant les personnes sur la photo.

« Quand est-il advenue de cette Léticia? » Demandais-je alors en examinant le visage de celle-ci.

Elle était grande, mince, avait les cheveux courts roux et les yeux rouges saphir.

« Oh, si tu veux, je peux te la présenter » Dit-il, incertain.

« Pourquoi hésite-tu alors? » Dis-je.

« Savais-tu que nous avons une sorte… de… d'asile ici? »Dit-il.

« Quoi? Elle est si dangereuse que ça? » Dis-je aux bords de la panique.

« Elle n'est pas dangereuse… c'est que… bon. Tu veux la voir? » Dit Félix.

J'acquiesçait.

Nous marchâmes, marchâmes et fini par arriver devant une grande porte en bois. Félix sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrît la porte. Au début, je ne vu rien. Puis, Félix ouvrit une lumière. Léticia était assise sur un fauteuil et lisait « Les hauts de Hurle-Vent ». Felix referma alors la porte. Je me retrouvais seule avec Léticia.

« Oh, me dit-elle, je te t'avais pas vu. Je suis Lélicia et tu dois être Isabella. J'ai entendu parlé de la… hum… tragédie. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle voulût dire par « tragédie » et quand je compris, je préférai ne pas y penser. Elle m'invita à m'asseoir. Et nous parlâmes, et parlâmes. Je commençais sérieusement à me demander pourquoi ils l'avaient mis dans cette « asile » bien que celle-ci soit bien trop majestueuse pour en être une. Puis, elle me dit :

« J'ai tellement hâte qu'il revienne. »

« Qui ça? » Demandais-je.

« Et bien Jacque! C'est mon fiancé » Me dit-elle en me montrant son annulaire. « Il est parti en mission et il est supposé bientôt revenir. »

Nous continuâmes à parler quand Félix ouvrit la grande porte de bois.

« Je ne doute pas du fait que Léticia apprécie ta compagnie, mais il se fait tard. » Dit-il.

Je dis au revoir à Léticia. Félix referma la grande porte. Je me retournai vers lui, mécontente et lui dit :

« Vous n'avez pas honte de la garder enfermée tandis que son fiancé reviens bientôt de mission! »

Il soupira et dit :

« C'est bien là le problème. Jacque est décédé en mission il y a 35 ans de ça. Quand nous lui avons appris la nouvelle, elle est partie dans une genre de… transe. Elle refusa d'y croire et refuse encore d'y croire, mais elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il en reviendra jamais. C'est bien triste. »

Jamais. Le mot résonnait dans ma tête. _« Mais elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il ne reviendra jamais…_ _»_.

« L'amour fait mal. » Dis-je en laissant couler une dernière larme sur ma joue.

Fin


End file.
